Sweet Dreams
by Howling Darkness 9
Summary: The Fourth Shinobi war was over and Madara was victorious. Everyone in the continent was caught in the Tsukiyome. Not even the reanimations were spared. But just when Sasuke was beginning to enjoy his dream-world to it's fullest, something happened. Now he sees visions of his past. His real past. And he soon starts to realize that the world surrounding him is just a dream.


**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own the Naruto series. **

_****__**Chapter 1:-**_

"Fire Style! Fire Ball Jutsu!"

The black-haired, 17-year old teenager smirked as he dodged the giant ball of fire with ease. As he landed, he raised his hand, deftly catching five shuriken."Come on Itachi! Is that all you got?" He mocked.

Another man, who was 22 years old, was standing in front of the teenager."You should know better than to underestimate me, Sasuke." He advised as he burst into dozens of crows. The teenager called Sasuke suddenly turned around, drawing a long sword from its sheath as he did so. There was a 'clang' as two metals met. A kunai and a sword.

"You seem to have forgotten that I can see through genjutsu, Itachi! You shouldn't underestimate me either!"

The older man gazed into Sasuke's red pupils. Sharingan. He jumped backwards with a smile."Fine then, Sasuke. Let us try something else. Mangekyou Sharingan." Itachi said as his Sharingan changed, the commas joining to form the shape of a shuriken."Let's get serious. Susano'o!"

Sasuke jumped out of the way as a huge, red skeletal figure surrounded Itachi. A large hand smashed the ground on where Sasuke was just standing. Sasuke landed on the top-est branch of the longest tree in the area."About time, brother!" He exclaimed in exhilaration as his own Sharingan changed shape. Forming the shape like an atom.

He jumped off the tree as a purple skeletal, similar to that of his brothers, appeared out of nowhere, surrounding the teen. The tree on which he was standing uprooted and fell as the skeletal figure filled their space.

"Susano'o vs Susano'o, eh?" Itachi stated."Although, you know the limits Sasuke. We can't unleash Susano'o in a more complete form."

"Yeah, yeah." Sasuke replied, uninterested."I don't want you to lecture me. All I want is that you make me stronger!"

"I know. You tell me that everyday. But," Itachi replied, as the two skeletal figures contacted their fists. A shock wave exploded, uprooting some of the small trees that were near them."But I don't think you can really improve if we are holding back."

Suddenly, a shout forced the two brothers to stop. The skeletal figures disappeared and their eyes returned to normal. Sasuke gave an exasperated sigh as a dark man in an anbu mask walked up to the two of them. He nodded at Sasuke before turning towards Itachi. Itachi nodded, understanding what the anbu wanted to say. He then turned towards an annoyed Sasuke with an apologetic smile on his face."Sorry Sasuke, duty calls."

Sasuke scoffed."Yeah, like it called the last time I was training, and the time before that as well."

Itachi raised his two fingures, trying to poke Sasuke's forehead by habit. Sauke successfully dodged it."No thanks, Itachi. I don't need that poke of yours." He said.  
Before Itachi could reply, the anbu spoke up."Itachi, we really have to go." He insisted.

Itachi nodded once again before waving a hand to Sasuke. The two anbu then vanished into thin air.

~x~

Sasuke slid the door open with a sigh and proceeded to take off his sandals."Damn that Anbu!" He cursed out loud."Always butts in during our training. And I hardly ever _get_ time to train."

"There you are! I was wondering when you would come back!" Sasuke looked up from where he was sitting. A woman with long, black hair, looked down at him with a smile. Her hands wear covered with flour and she was wearing a cream-colored apron, hinting that she was kneading dough.

Sasuke stood up."Oh, hi Mother!" He greeted back with a smile.

"Aren't you forgetting something, dear?"

"Am I?" Sasuke asked with a quizzical expression on his face. He cradled his chin, trying to understand what his mother was trying to tell him.

"Sasuke...A mission?" His mother hinted.

"Of course!" Sasuke exclaimed and face palmed."How can I forget?!" He slipped back his sandals and slid open the door."Thanks Mother!" He said before closing the door.

Mikoto sighed and shook her head."That Sasuke, always puts his training before everything else."

* * *

Madara sighed as he looked at the unconscious people strewn all over the place."Infinite Tsukiyome, huh?" He muttered to himself."What nonsense!" He spat as he sat down on a body. Rock Lee. He stared at the red moon above him."All I ever wanted was to see Izuna again. I didn't care if it was a dream. A place with only winners. Where there was only peace..." He clenched his white hand. He stared at the moon for a few more seconds before shifting his gaze to his feet with a sad sigh.

"But I guess I should have predicted something like this would have happened. I mean, you can't expect the caster to fall under the genjutsu as well. I mean, I _am_ currently the Sage of the Six Paths. And I _am _controlling the Juubi. So indirectly, I am the caster of this genjutsu."

xxxXxxx

Three weeks had passed since Madara had won the war. The Tsukiyome had activated seconds before Sasuke and Naruto's combined attack hit Madara. The result was quite something. One glance at the moon was enough to send the people into the Tsukiyome. Even though they knew what was going to happen, it was impossible for them not to be intrigued enough to look the moon.

The whole alliance immediately fell into the Genjutsu. Sasuke and Naruto fell near Madara's feet, their jutsu vanishing immediately. Amazingly, even the reanimations were sent into the Tsukiyome. Madara watched with a smirk on his face as one by one, every shinobi crumpled to the ground. Kabuto was the last one to go.

Once everyone was down, Madara started to laugh. He was laughing like a psychopath. Laughing with relief."Finally! My plan has been successful!" He cried out after he was done turned to look at the moon."It is now time for me to fall into the genjutsu as well." He stood there for a minute, two minutes, three minutes. When he still didn't fall into the Genjutsu, the utter despair made him throw a black orb randomly with a scream. As it hit the ground, several shinobi and many other were thrown away, dying while being in a dream. A dream filled with friends and happiness.

It took quarter of an hour for Madara to finally calm down. And by that time, several of the shinobi had died due to Madara's rampage.

xxxXxxx

Right now, Madara could cancel the Tsukiyome any second. But something always seemed stop him from doing it. What was the use? Once those guys snap out of it, they will only start fighting him again. And he really didn't want to start the war all over again. Everyone in the shinobi continent was under the Tsukiyome. And he had the whole continent to himself. He never really was a person to hang out in a crowd.

In the end, he decided that he would cancel the Infinite Tsukiyome when he was finally getting bored and was feeling the thirst to 'dance' again. Besides, if he wanted to live through that, he was going to have to train.

Sasuke and Naruto.

With Sasuke and Naruto working together, Madara was going to have a tough time.

Presently he looked at the young Uchiha, who was being crushed by Naruto who was on top of him. The God Tree's vines that coiled around his ankles moved up an inch. Soon, they would totally cover not only him, but all the people in the continent. Give or take a few months."What are _you_ dreaming about, Sasuke Uchiha?" He wondered out loud."Are you surrounded by your family in your dream? Are they alive and well? Do you bear hatred against anyone in your dream?"

During the course of their battle, Sasuke had informed Madara about the Uchiha Clan Slaughter. And how those two were the only Uchiha presently alive, as Obito had died. Madara had also come to know about Itachi and the Coup de' tate.

When Madara looked at Sasuke, he was reminded of Izuna. Hell, he even kind of looked like him.

* * *

Sasuke squinted at the sun as he jumped from one roof to the next. It was afternoon, alright. And he was supposed to be there by 12 o'clock. He cursed. It wasn't like him to be late. That was Kakashi's thing. He looked at the ground, right now, he was going over a market place.

Going from roof to roof was something he had adopted about a year ago. This was for two reasons. The first reason was that by adopting this method, he could avoid girls. It was becoming a bigger pain in the back year by year. When he was in the academy, he thought that girls couldn't get more annoying. But he was wrong.

Year by Year, more fan-girls started to appear out of nowhere. Going outside without girls staring at him had become impossible. That is why he had come up with this, and had stuck to it, no matter what his father said. According to his father, roofs where not made for transport, paths were. Stepping on people's home and markets was something that "my family" did not do. And what did Sasuke think of this? Bullshit. This type of thing was normal for ninjas.

And the second reason was that this way, he could reach places faster.

Sometimes Sasuke felt guilty and that this reason was not his top priority. But the thought of girls swarming around him was more annoying then being late for something.

xxxXxxx

Sasuke jumped in the room through the window. He turned to look at his two team mates who were sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall. One was a girl with short, pink hair while the other one was a boy with blonde, spiky hair. Sakura and Naruto. Sasuke looked at the two, who were looking bored.

Sakura and Naruto looked up. On seeing Sasuke, Naruto jumped up, pointing an accusing finger at the Uchiha."You!" He cried out."What took you so long?!"

Sasuke turned away with a scoff."I was busy. But heck, Kakashi is still not here. So calm down, loser."

But the blonde did not calm down."Don't use _that_ as an excuse." He argued."What were you doing? Sleeping? Oh, no. You must have been training with Itachi and forgot _all_ about our mission!"

Sasuke clenched his fists and bit his lower lip, aware that his teammate was right. He then turned back towards Naruto."Well, maybe I was!" He spat out."You got a problem with that?!"

"Yeah, I do! Wanna fight?" Naruto challenged, glaring at Sasuke with his fist raised.

Sasuke smirked."You sure you are up to it?"

"Of course I am!"

"Come on guys," Sakura interrupted, trying to be the voice of reason."Are you sure you want to do this over here? I mean, this _is _Lady Hokage's room after all."

At the mention of the Hokage, Sasuke calmed down. He looked before asking a question."Where is she anyway."

Naruto calmed down as well."You mean Grandma Tsunade? She went for a drink."

Sasuke sighed."Should have guessed. But wasn't she supposed to tell us our mission?"

"She said that Kakashi already knows." Sakura replied.

"Well, guess we just have to wait for him then." Sasuke said.

"That was what we were doing, you jerk!" This was Naruto.

~x~

**_After 15 Minutes:-_**

"Sorry I am late, guys. I had to help this-"

"Put a sock in it, Kakashi Sensei." Naruto stopped him while waving his hand dismissively."None of us want to hear your lies."

Kakashi smiled apologetically with a hand rubbing the back of his head."Anyways, about our mission. It is S-class."

On hearing the name, a big smile spread on Naruto's face. He started to pat Kakashi's shoulder in glee."S-Class mission, Kakashi sensei? Really?"

Kakashi sweat dropped as he was continually being patted on the back by the teen blonde."Alright Naruto, you can stop it now." Naruto nodded and let Kakashi go."Alright then, tell us what it is, Kakashi Sensei." He asked eagerly.

Kakashi nodded and jumped off the window sill."Right. We are supposed to accompany a relative of the Feudal Lord, who is visiting the Land of Wind, on his journey. Apparently, many rogue jounin are after him."

"Jounin, you say, from what village?" Sasuke asked.

"That is the thing. Our mission is to capture the ninja who are attacking this man. The rumor is that their power is as strong as a jounin. And well, the last team of ninja who were sent to accompany him...Well, they died."

"Died?!" Sakura asked, shocked."Are the ninja we are facing really that strong?"

"More importantly," Sasuke pointed out."Is this guy really that important to be targeted by such strong ninja?"

"Well, the Feudal Lord's relative, his cousin Daichi Akihiko, has a large influence on his brother's decisions. And as his name suggests, he is wise. Atleast is what people say. Unlike _someone_ I can mention."

Sakura nodded. The Feudal Lords. They very well could be the dumbest people in existence."So when do we have to leave, Kakashi Sensei?" She asked.

"Tomorrow. We leave at sunrise."

The timings made Naruto and Sakura kneel in dismay."All that waiting..." Sakura mumbled."Just for this?"

"Tomorrow morning, huh?" Sasuke said before turning away from his two sulking team-mates and looking at Kakashi."So where should we meet? At the village gates?"

"No, we will meet back here, in the Hokage's room. In case she wants to tell us something more about this mission."

Sakura jumped when she heard a thud sound beside her. She turned around to see Naruto, who had banged his head against the wall."But Grandma Tsunade...Told us that you already know _everything _about our mission."

Kakashi tilted his head."Well, that was a lie." He pointed out bluntly, making Sakura bite her lower lip."Lady Hokage, she lied just to go for a drink?! How careless of her!"

"Yeah!" Naruto agreed angrily, punching his palm with a fist."Sometimes, I really hate that old woman." He stated before a smug smile formed on his face."But I know just what to do now." Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi looked each other and then back at Naruto."Naruto, what are you planning to do?" Thy asked in unison. All three of them were having the same thought in their mind.'This is going to be bad.'

~x~

"Kakashi looked at the bill, his eye clearly showing dismay. He looked up at the Hokage."But why are you giving this to me?" He asked, and immediately wished he hadn't. He narrowly dodged the chair that was thrown at him by an angry woman.

"You ask me why?!" She cried out."Fine, I will tell you why! Isn't it your duty to keep a hand over your teammates? There is no way that _I_ am going to pay the bill. And I don't think Naruto will regain consciousness soon!"

Sasuke put the chair (which the Hokage had thrown and he had barely caught after Kakashi had suddenly dodged it) down. He was about to tell Tsunade to control her temper when the mention of the unconscious made him stop. He wasn't a pretty sight when Sasuke last saw him, that was for sure.

xxxXxxx

Naruto's plan was to break into the bar Tsunade was in to ask her about the mission right then and there. Even though the trio tried to stop him, he managed to get the slip and headed to Tsunade's favorite bar. By the time the three of them arrived, the whole place was a wreak. Apparently, the Hokage wasn't in a good mood when the blonde showed up. Luckily, no one was hurt (except Naruto), but the bill for all the wreckage was huge. The whole place was completely wrecked. But the bill Tsunade had to pay, she thrust it on Team Kakashi, saying that it was their fault that she had gone on a rampage.

xxxXxxx

Presently, Kakashi glanced at the two teens by his side."So..." He dragged the word, unsure how to put this."Since Naruto is a teammate for all of us, shouldn't we-"

"Sorry, Kakashi, we will talk later. I just remembered that Lee asked me to a duel today. Tell me what you want afterwards, okay?" Sasuke made an excuse and vanished into thin air. Sakura nodded."Yeah, and that reminds me, I have to do some shopping for medicinal herbs. I have been planning to do it for days. Later, Kakashi Sensei!" With that, she ran out of the door, leaving Kakashi alone with the Hokage, Shizune, and the pig, Tonton.

Kakashi slowly turned back to face the Hokage. Mentally cursing his teammates."So...When is the deadline?"

Tsunade smirked."Today night."

~x~

Sasuke off his sandals and put them at their respective places. He then walked towards the kitchen, realizing that it was almost dinner time. He glanced inside to see his father sitting on the table, reading a paper, while his mother was at the sink, washing dishes. His father noticed his presence and turned around, closing his book briefly."So you are back, Sasuke."

"Yes, father."

"So what is this mission of yours?"

"We have to escort a relative of the Feudal Lord. It is an S- Class mission."

His father nodded, reopened the book and resumed reading. His mother put the plate back on the shelf and turned around to look at Sasuke with a smile. "Good. When do you have to leave?"

"Tomorrow. I will be leaving at dawn."

"Should I pack some food for you?"

"No that would not be necessary. Thank you, anyway." His own formality stung Sasuke. Somehow, he couldn't address his parents without being formal. But, after all, his parents did deserve respect.

"Oh, I just remembered, didn't Lee ask you for a duel? What happened? Same as always?"

At the mention of the duel, Sasuke rolled his eyes."You guessed correct, Mother. Same as always."

"Just as I expected. Anyway , why don't you go and wash. I will be serving dinner shortly."

Sasuke nodded and walked away.

* * *

_**Next Day at Dawn:-**_

"Kakashi Sensei is late again." Sakura said with an exasperated sigh."And Lady Hokage is missing."

"What else is new?" Sasuke asked sarcastically as he leaned against the door of the Hokage's room. Naruto just groaned in agreement, not having enough will power to endure the pain if he talked. His face was swollen like a balloon. Sasuke pushed the blonde away from him."Get away from me, you drooling dumbass."

"Thath was harsh." Naruto commented glumly as he rubbed off the spittle."You dhon'th know whath I am going thlough light now. You shouldh be thankful thath I-" He started when a sharp pang of pain in his jaw made him stop and he cradled his jaw gently.

Sasuke scoffed."You are pathetic. A disgrace to the shinobi name." He commented before dodging a punch from the beaten-up blonde."Watch ith, ol I will beath you tho a pulp!"

"Yeah, keep dreaming, loser."

"You know thath thath is noth a dhleam, molon."

"Pervert!"

"File Bleathing Smarthass!"

"Air Sucking Scumbag!"

Sakura face-palmed."Will you two knock it off. You are so childish! And by the way, those insults are pretty lame." She commented."Oh and Naruto, what happened to that pain of yours?"

On hearing the word 'childish', Sasuke calmed down and backed away from Naruto with a sigh."Yeah, you are right. But his stupidity his contagious."

"You got that right." Sakura agreed, glad that the two had stopped their bickering. Naruto was about to argue when Kakashi appeared out of nowhere. And Tsunade also walked in through the door."Well, I see the whole Team Kakashi is here. Sorry I am late, but I got a message from the Kazekage and had to go check it out."

"Well that clears up one of them." Sakura muttered to Sasuke."Must have been sleeping." Sasuke replied in the same volume. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. Kakashi. Beads of perspiration appeared on Sakura's face."I can hear you, you know?" The Copy Ninja pointed out in a cheerfully.

"Enough talk!" Tsunade ordered."You guys are already late!"

The three nodded and became serous."So, Lady Hokage, what are our instructions?"

"Well yeah, you know about the bodyguard part. The other thing is his habits. I guess you will have a hard time putting up with him. He is a very slow man. Slower than a sloth, a very hungry one too. You may have to make many stops on the way." She informed.  
Sasuke cursed himself.'I should not have declined Mother's offer to prepare some food for me.' He thought regretfully.  
Tsuande continued."And it might take many days for you to reach the Land of Wind.  
"One more thing. Mr. Daichi is very arrogant and does not hold himself back from boasting. You might find yourselves hearing long tales about his achievements and brainwaves. Ideas that made the Land of Fire what it is today. And other stories that will bore the hell out of you."

"Anything else that we are looking forward to hear?" Sasuke asked sarcastically.

"You snow whath? I half-belief that the croup of ninsha who were previoushly appointhed as bodyguards of Misher Daishi weren'th actually murdhered." Naruto stated with difficulty."They commithed suicidh because they couldn'th thake ith any mole."_  
_

Tsunade smirked."Give me your opinion when you learn to talk, kid."

Before Naruto could angrily point out that it was her fault that he was in is this situation, Kakashi stepped in."If that is all, we should be leaving. We don't want to keep our client waiting."

Tsunade nodded."Well, you better get going then."

~x~

"Where have you been? You have kept me waiting!"

"We are really sorry, Mr. Daichi." Kakashi was the one who apologized. As the other three could not make a straight face in front of their client. Not even Sasuke.  
Daichi Akihiko was an extremely short man. He was about the height of a big teddy bear. He had a bald head and it was as shiny as a new penny. He also had a long moustache, which reached his belly and it was black in color. The man was extremely fat and his chubby cheeks almost hid the man's small, black and beady eyes.  
He was adorned in gold. There was a thick gold ring set with different stones on each fat finger. He was wearing a big gold necklace and gold tops with rubies embedded in them adorned his ears. Sakura could not help but wonder how the man could even walk with that much amount of gold weighing down on him.

The fat man sighed."Anyway, let's get going. The sooner the better."

"Mr. Daichi," Sakura spoke up."Forgive me for my rudeness, but, I don't believe it wise to be flowing with gold, on a journey. Especially when you are already being targeted."

The client nodded."I think so too. But this is my family culture. A person of high rank should be distinguishable from those of lower ranks. They should have a sense of pride." He stated and concluded with,"At least, that is what my family thinks anyway. And I have no desire to go against my family rule."

Sensing that they weren't going to change the client's mind, they set off.

~x~

_**In the forest:-**_

"How long is this going to take?" Sakura asked Kakashi in an exasperated whisper.

"It usually takes about 15 days." Mr. Daichi replied loudly."And yes, I can hear you."

Sakura sweat-dropped."He has the ears of a dog." She commented in a lower volume.

"Still can hear you."

Sakura cursed the client mentally.

Mr. Daichi had refused to travel in a palanquin. Saying that riding in one was boring. When Kakashi politely replied that they were not undertaking the journey to have fun, Daichi gave such a glare that the great Copy Ninja broke into sweats.  
The short man walked at a very slow pace. He wished to 'savor' the beauty of the forest surrounding the village. After all, it was a rare treat for a man like him, who rarely went out doors.

* * *

Madara walked up to Sasuke and pushed Naruto off him."Alright, Uchiha kid." He said out loud."I am going to loosen the affect of the Tsukiyome on you." He kneeled down placed a hand on Sasuke's forehead and withdrew it after a moment or two. The vines gripping Sasuke loosened  
."Okay then, let's see, how are you going to get out of the Tsukiyome. By your own will, or by death." He stood up."Or will you be so attached with the dream world that you decide to stay in it?"

* * *

Sasuke glanced at Kakashi, who nodded. They were not alone. Both of them could sense an enemy at 2 'o' clock. Sasuke closed up on Daichi, signalling Naruto to do the same. Sakura put a hand in the bag tied to her waist and pulled out a pair of gloves. Sasuke's hand went for his sheathed sword and he activated his Sharingan. Kakashi called out in a demanding voice as he revealed his transplanted Sharingan which was always hidden under his headband."We know that you are out there! There is no use of a sneak attack, now!"

"So, you sensed me, hmmm? I wouldn't expect anything less from the strongest team of the leaf village. But I hated sneak attack in the first place. What's more fun than watching people explode with your own eyes. After all, art is something you have to watch with your eyes, hmm!"

Sasuke bared his teeth.'That voice, why do I get the feeling that I heard it before?'

A person appeared from the trees. He had blue eyes with long blonde hair which he wore drawn into a half ponytail with the rest hanging down freely. There was a bang hanging over his left eye. He raised his hands. Revealing a mouth on each of them."Now, let's have a little fun,hmm."  
Through the corner of his eyes, Sasuke could see Sakura put a hand to her mouth in disgust.

The enemy dug his hands into the pouches tied to his belt and pulled them out after a few seconds. He opened his palms and revealed several white, tiny crabs. He threw them in the air and made a hand sign .  
Naruto was able to cover the client with his body a second before the tiny crabs became huge. They landed on the ground with a thud and immediately started to chase the ninjas.

Sasuke used a Chidori stream and defeated five of the spiders simultaneously. Sakura defeated the rest by punching the ground, forming huge cracks and the spiders either fell into the holes or were impaled by the pointed ends of the rocks jutting out.

The enemy slapped his forehead."Oh come on, did you have to destroy them just like that. You didn't get to see the work of art!"

"Art? Naruto asked as he loosened his grip on Mr. Daichi.

There was a light throbbing in Sasuke's head.'Art? Why is that term striking me all of a sudden.'

The enemy opened his palms once again and this time revealed tiny birds."Let's see how you do with this batch. And by the way, my name is Deidara!" He threw the clay figurines into the air and the made the same hand sign again. This time the clay birds moved with amazing speed. And they were even more in number.

At the mention in of the name, the pain in Sasuke's head became even more sharp and he clutched his head, suppressing a cry. Numerous pictures of Deidara started to swim in his mind.  
He had seen this person before. And he had fought him. By the memories racing in him, he gathered that Deidara was once a formidable enemy. A picture of him with a mouth sewn to his chest appeared. And then Sasuke saw himself summoning Manda, Orochimaru's snake, using him as a cover just before Deidara turned himself into a bomb, and exploded.

"SASUKE!"

The shout snapped Sasuke back to his senses and he opened his eyes to see a clay bird flying towards him in an incredible speed.  
Before the surprised teen could defend himself, Deidara raised a hand to his chest, the little and ring finger were folded while the other three fingers were erect. A hand sign."Art, is an Explosion!"

The bird blew up just two or three centimeters away from Sasuke's face.

* * *

**A/N: Should the chapters be shorter or longer? Any type of feedback would help.**

** The chapters will get better and better by the publish. **


End file.
